Hardship Love
by zweichaos
Summary: Itachi and Naruto have known each other since their medical school days and had fallen in love then, they now have been living/married for the last 5 years. Their lives have taken a drastic turn will they make it through, does love truly conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, All first fan fiction ever, well posted. I have several written but never posted, my twin read this and begged me to post this. And I concede into her demands, she is my evil twin. So on to the story, please be kind in cristism, I don't mind it after all I have a twin who loves to point out mistakes and tells me things to make my story better. So I do welcome helpful and polite critism all others will be thrown in the garbage of cyberspace and to never be heard from again.

It was a beautiful sunny morning, the birds were chirping and the sun shining, and a alarm was blaring disturbing the tranquil inside a house. A tan hand slammed down on the alarm and cuddled into the warm body next to him, a deep chuckle sounded through out the room.

"Naru-chan you have to get up, your shift is going to start in a hour," the voice said.

"Just 5 more minutes Itachi-koi, you know I hate mornings" a tired voice replied.

"That's what happen when you volunteer to take someone's shift, you should of told him no," Itachi replied looking down at his love. The tired unfocused blue eyes stared back at him,

" I couldn't say no to Iruka-sensei, him and Kakashi deserve a vacation especially since they now have a son." replied Naruto as he slowly gotten up to take a shower with his koi following him. An hour later Naruto was on shift at University Hospital on the pediatric floor. He really love working with kids and making them feel better. He knew it was no fun to stay at a hospital and to be hurt. He would tell them jokes and sometimes read to the younger ones while doing his rounds. Though today was different, he felt really tired he blamed it on his koi who insisted to take a shower with him. He sighed to himself as he sipped his coffee at the nurses station making notes on various charts. The head nurse on shift watched him for awhile before speaking,

"Naruto we have been friends for awhile and as a friend I'm concerned you look so tired, did you sleep at all or did you and your husband have one of those long nights," she asked causing Naruto to sputtered in his coffee.

"Ino, please don't say things like that, its not polite conversation and for your information no we did not stay up all night, I'm just not a morning person." Naruto replied while cleaning up the mess he made. Ino shrugged and went back to her work while Naruto went back to his.

Finally his shift was over and it was now time to go home and cuddle with his koi, before said koi left for the graveyard shift. His husband worked in the cancer ward usually the graveyard except for the times his patients needed him there. He arrived home tired and feeling worn out, I must be getting the flu he thought. As soon as he enter he could smell the food that his husband cooked, it smelled so good. He went to wash up and then proceeded to the kitchen. His husband looked at him with a frown on his face

"Naruto-koi, you look so tired, here sit down. Are you feeling alright?" Itachi asked him.

"Yes just a little tired from working the morning shift, that is all" Naruto replied tiredly.

"You've been tired a lot lately, probably from work. When Iruka gets back we will take a vacation, someone nice and peaceful. No arguments either we both need a break." Itachi replied as Naruto start to argue with him. Naruto sighed

"Alright, you win," Itachi smiled and started eating his dinner. The night was uneventful as they cuddle on the couch and watch t.v. until Naruto felled asleep. Itachi gently picked up his love and tucked him into bed. He watched Naruto for a few minutes before getting around for work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zwei**: That is it for now, I know I know I hate cliffhangers as well, and very short chapters but I'm just trying out the reaction to the audience do you want the next chapter or not, depending on the reviews I will post the next one.

**Chaos:** Please be nice to my sissy and post good reviews (helpful tips, comments, good suggestions) no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zwei: ** So sorry to my readers that I didn't update in a while, I have been so busy with exams. I thank all that have added me to their favorites and I also thank Kumagoro18 for being my first reviewer. I also love Itachi being sweet. Also please be on the look out for a new story that will be posted in Ronin Warriors it is a Seiji/Rowen/Ryo story.

**Chaos:** Ohh, so you really are going to post it, I thought you told me to mind my own business. Also this new update is so short, don't you complain about how short updates are in other people stories.

**Zwei:** Fine you write and update it in between working full time and going to school full time. Anyways please review and I'm open to suggestions and constructive critism.

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of Naruto Characters or Nowaki from Junjo Romantica. If you want to sue me please know that all my money is tied up in student loans. Thank you.

Chapter 2

The next morning, Naruto woke up even more tired than he was the day before, he felt like he been dragged by a bus. He didn't understand it, he thought he just needed more rest. 'Maybe Itachi was right I need a vacation' he thought to himself. He took his shower and notice he had a few extra bruises that he didn't remember being there before, he shrugged it off thinking it was the rough sex him and Itachi often indulged in. After his shower and some breakfast he made his way to the hospital. Once there he went up to the 4th floor that house the patients that Itachi cared for. He saw his husband leaving his shift and went up behind him wrapping his hands around him.

"Hey, koi, you feeling bettter," Itach asked after turning around to face Naruto.

"No, not really I still feel exhausted, maybe you are right I need a break from work," Naruto replied frowning.

"Then I will set up, Iruka should be getting back tomorrow so take off the next week," Itachi replied.

"Okay, I will let Tsunade know today, I got to go and start my rounds, I will see you tonight?" Naruto aksed.

"Of course, I will be waiting for you," Itachi replied before giving him a kiss. At the end of his shift he was ready for his vacation after arguing with Tsunade about how much he needed this time off. She finally concede noticing how tired he looked. After coming home he was ready for bed, Itachi was not up yet so he figure he could catch a nap before dinner. He didn't even remember closing his eyes before falling asleep. Itachi woke up to a warm body snuggling against him, he smiled at his koi he loved watching Naruto sleep. He hoped that Tsunade gave him vacation he looked so exhausted, his eyes traveling up and down his koi he noticed a few bruises. 'Hmm I better be more gently next time we have sex' he thought to himself. He looked at the clock and found it was almost time for him to get up, he gently woke Naruto up.

"Koi, its time to get up, its dinner time," Itachi whispered gently to him.

"Hmm not now Itachi, I'm not feeling well and don't feel like eating," Naruto replied tiredly. Itachi became concerned for his little blond lover, checking his forehead for a fever, he found Naruto feeled a little warm, he sighed.

"See I told you Koi you are so exhausted that you made yourself sick. Stay in bed and I will get some medicine and make you some soup. No arguing about not wanting to eat, you need to eat to get your strength up," Itachi said getting up and heading to the bathroom. Naruto just groaned he really didn't want to eat anything. Itachi grabbed the medicine and made sure that Naruto took it before heading down the stairs to the kitchen to make him some soup. This was the battle he hated most, the few times that Naruto did get sick, he was a horrible patient. When he wasn't hungry, he would put up a fight about eating, he wouldn't eat anything including his favorite food ramen. Itachi dished up a bowl of soup and took it upstairs mentally preparing himself for the battle that would follow.

Ten minutes later the battle was still on with both of them glaring,

"Eat the soup, Naruto" Itachi said trying to get Naruto to come out of the covers.

"No, I'm not hungry," came the muffled reply from the covers. Itachi sighed to himself he had to be work in a hour and it didn't look like Naruto would concede anytime soon.

"Look just eat two spoonfuls of soup before I leave, so at least you eat a little," Itachi said. The covers moved around before Naruto came out, he was pale and looked feverish. He allowed Itachi to give him two spoonful of soup before he laid back down. Itachi tucked him in and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm going to see Iruka tonight and I will let him know that we will be on vacation for awhile, and also to let him know that you are sick," Itachi said.

"No don't tell him, he gets all worried and stuff he will want to come over and he will go mother hen on me," Naruto stated. Itachi chuckled and promise him that he wouldn't tell Iruka about being sick.

Itachi walked down the halls of the pediatric ward looking for Iruka, he found him doing his rounds.

"Iruka, I need to let you know that Naruto and I are going to be on vacation for two weeks starting tomorrow. He really needs it, he has been coming home so exhausted that he barely stays away through dinner and I'm getting concerned," Itachi stated.

"I notice that as well before I went on vacation, I was surprised that he was willing to take my shift for awhile, that is okay I will have Nowaki take over his shift. Tell him I hope he feels better and make sure he gets lots of rest," Iruka replied.

"I will and thank you again," Itachi reply and walk back to his floor to do his rounds.

**Zwei:** So here is the update, I promise to try to update more and please review.


End file.
